Card holders which employ a spring-loaded movable plate member are available on the market. The holder generally comprises an upwardly opening box-like member having four sides attached to a bottom member, and a closure member removably or hingedly received thereon. Accordingly, the cross-sectional area of the box determines the maximum size card which can be accommodated therewithin.
In using card holders of the prior art, one must limit the number of cards placed therein to a particular size for the above mentioned reasons. The card holder is sometimes difficult to grasp in one's hand so that it cannot always be freely moved about as may be desired. When a card is removed from the card holder, it must immediately be replaced therein, or otherwise it may become lost.
Where the card holder has a movable wall member therein which is resiliently biased towards the cards, the cost of manufacture is considerable, while at the same time, the metallic springs, levers, and other coacting parts required to impart the resiliency into the apparatus become aged and eventually will chip, rust, and otherwise become bothersome.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a card file holder which can be used to accommodate cards of various thicknesses, lengths, and heights, which does not rust and mar the cards over a long period of time, which has a convenient handhold by which the box can be grasped and transported from one location to another, and which furthermore has some sort of means associated therewith for holding cards after they have been moved therefrom until a later time when the cards can be leisurely refiled.
______________________________________ THE PRIOR ART Gossett 2,591,805 Unsworth 3,171,544 Randtke 2,538,165 Carr 2,710,694 Durec 2,912,113 Malkasian 3,180,010 ______________________________________